With the development of technology, the vulnerability of data in face of disasters is increasingly prominent in the field of Internet, and the loss of data always brings great economic loss, therefore the requirement for data security is increasingly high. The technology adopted for resisting the disasters is called as a disaster recovery backup technology, and the huge loss caused by irreversible data loss due to disasters like “911” event may be effectively prevented in the presence of the disaster recovery backup technology.
A disaster recovery backup system includes a disaster recovered system and a disaster recovery computer, wherein the disaster recovered system transmits disaster recovery data to the disaster recovery computer through a network during normal operation and acquires all data required for recovery from the disaster recovery computer after a disaster happens.
In the traditional disaster recovery backup technology, data stored in a computer is generally copied to a remote disaster recovery center connected through a network in a remote backup manner, and the lost data is reacquired from the remote disaster recovery center when a disaster happens, so that the purpose of reducing the disaster loss is achieved. With the development of virtualization technology, a novel disaster recovery technology capable of backing up the whole running environment including data appears. The disaster recovery backup technology based on the virtualization technology has the following characteristics: the running state of the disaster recovered system may be completely recovered, including running state such as buffer contents which are not written into a disk and the like; and the disaster recovery process is transparent to applications in the disaster recovered system, and no modification has to be made to programs.
Virtual container based disaster recovery is a form of virtualized disaster recovery; and according to the existing experiments and analysis, the recovery efficiency of a data block is mainly affected by the need of multiple times of switching between a kernel state and a user state, and the communication efficiency of the kernel state and the user state is not high enough.